Sticks N Stones
by JustAnotherProxy
Summary: Noctis has always been one to get in trouble but he also had Ignis to get him out. No matter what it was Ignis had the right words to get save the prince. But it wasn't just Ignis saving Noctis. These are three different times Noctis had come to Ignis aid.
1. Chapter 1

_**This was sitting on my A03 account and I wanted to share it here as well.**_

* * *

"I'm telling you, that boy of yours is nothing but a bad influence. I can't believe the king is allowing a hooligan into the castle to advise Prince Noctis." Booms an angry voice.

"Now Alabaster, you must understand, Ignis is just a little boy. Little boys will rough-house and break things." The voice of Mr. Scientia, Ignis' uncle is heard next trying to reason to with Alabaster and the king.

Outside the door, sitting on a chair against the wall was Ignis.

The little boy had tears running down his round face as he hiccups through his sobs. The adults sounded angry and the shouting and angry use of his name not to mention the mean names (though he didn't know what most of them meant) was scaring him.

Another loud bang and Ignis jumps as tears continue to stain his cheeks as he struggles to not make a peep.

"And I thought that good for nothing school was supposed to break him of that! That snot nosed brat is constantly causing trouble. You need to discipline him!" Alabaster growls.

"Rest assured I already have a punishment in mind." Mr. Scientia says.

Outside Ignis looks up at the door with large frightened eyes. He didn't want a punishment, the last time he was punished he had his favorite stuffed animal and his nightlight taken away.

"Oh I wanna hear this, what he's not going to watch television for a week? He's not going to be allowed to play videogames?" Alabaster mocks.

"Ignis hardly watches television and he only plays games on the weekends. But no, he's punishment will be to write an apology for his mischief. And I will have him help fix the vases and busts. And he will help replant the garden." Mr. Scientia says already imagining how exhausted poor Ignis will be.

Ignis frowns as he kicks his legs bitterly at hearing all the work he has to do. Yet his heart tightens when he hears Alabaster speak.

"That ain't nothing! I say that boy needs a good old beating. Beat his backside till he's raw, that will get him straight and when he sees anything looking like a bust, vase, and flower that pain will come back."

Ignis didn't like the sound of that he starts to cry all over again. This wasn't fair, why was he being punished? He didn't break the ugly head statues, he didn't break the weird looking vases, and wasn't the one who dug up the pretty garden.

The one responsible was...

"Iggy?"

The tiny voice of Noctis catches the seven year olds' ears making him look over at the five year old, seeing the prince made Ignis look away pouting.

"Iggy...I'm sorry I got you in trouble." Noctis says sounding pitiful as he approaches. But Ignis only sniffles as he wipes at his tears looking at the door, he can still hear the adults go back and forth. His tummy felt like it had a thousand butterflies in it and he felt like he was going to throw up.

Noctis hears Ignis' name and the mention of spankings causes the little prince to look at Ignis. The little boy looked scared as tears filled his eyes. Before Noctis could do anything to comfort his friend the doors swing open and a balding man who looked to be in his thirties comes out.

"Alabaster stop!" Mr. Scientia begs.

Yet his plea falls on deaf ears as the balding man grabs Ignis by his arm causing him to let out a shrill scream as tears run down his cheeks. Alabaster continues to drag the screaming boy into the room with the king who gets to his feet, as Ignis is thrown to the floor.

Alabaster held a paddle in his hand and moves towards Ignis causing him to sob harder and wail louder. The paddle was raised and Ignis lifts his little arms up to shield himself.

"No! No Iggy didn't do anything bad!" Noctis screams as he rushes into the room throwing himself on to his friend.

"Daddy, I'm sorry I broke everything. Iggy tried to stop me but I didn't listen!" Noctis wails hugging Ignis tighter.

King Regis, who felt like the whole scene aged him drastically, sighing as he walks around the desk to the small boys. "Is that true Noctis?" The king asks gently making the boy nod.

Regis nods and turns to Alabaster "So, now that we know it wasn't Ignis." he says as he reaches for Ignis, who shoves his arms away and runs to his uncle who picks up Ignis cradling him close. He feels the little boy desperately cling to him with the strength of a drowning man clinging to a life preserve. Mr. Scientia feels Ignis quaking as he continues to cry "I won't allow you to hurt him." The king growls.

Alabaster growls before storming out of the room purposely ramming his shoulder against the kings' advisor. Regis sighs as he rubs his temples.

He looks up at Mr. Scientia walking around the room bouncing Ignis in his arms trying to quiet the boy.

Once Ignis quieted down he was put down where he met Noctis' gaze. "Noct, what do you have to say to Ignis?"

"I'm sorry Iggy." Noctis says shyly.

"It's okay..." Ignis mumbles.

Regis looks at his son crossing his arms "Now I think it's time for you to march up to your room."

* * *

It was a hot lazy summer day during the school vacation that Noctis had asked Ignis to play soccer with him. Ignis had agreed despite not knowing how to play the actual game.

Over the course of the game the prince grew bored. It was most likely because Noctis was tired of beating Ignis, did the boys decide to switch their game.

They played with jacks and marbles, they played catch, they even played with toy guns with foam bullets. But like their previous games they tired of it rather quickly and decided to have lunch together in the garden.

"Hey Iggy. Wanna have a contest?" Noctis asks getting the attention on the fourteen year old, whom nods stuffing the rest of his sandwich into his mouth.

"What kind of contest Noct?" Ignis asks once he was able to speak clearly.

"Distance maybe?" The prince says staring sleepily at the grass causing Ignis to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean? As in racing?" He asks.

"Yeah, something like that...oh! I know, let's see who can get the farthest up that old tree in the schoolyard." Noctis says sounding bit excited.

Ignis looks thoughtful as he tries to recall the mentioned tree "Do you mean that one with the branches all over it?" He asks curiously. This earns him a nod "C'mon it'll be fun." Noctis says getting to his feet as Ignis follows suite collecting their trash before he leaves.

When they reach the schoolyard it's noon, and much to Noctis' relief no one is out in the park. The twosome continue their trek up to the massive tree which could be seen towering with its leaves in the clouds.

"Whoa, you think it's as big Titan?" Noctis asks breathlessly the sudden realization that they are going to be climbing this tree causes his breath to leave him.

"I don't know." Ignis says as he feels himself pressing closer to Noctis as the trees' height became more intimidating.

Once they were right up on it Noctis and Ignis look at each other. "Are you certain that this is a good idea Noct?" Ignis asks gripping a branch "No. But I know it'll be fun." The prince pipes.

Ignis looks up at the tree and then to the prince "I'm having my suspensions about this. I don't think we should do this." Ignis says watching the prince climb higher up "And besides you've just recovered." Ignis says trying to reason with the other.

Yet Noctis kept going. Ignis looks around the park his heart racing as he tried and failed to think of any way to get the other to come down. Sighing Ignis pulls himself up the tree.

Slowly Ignis moves upward his eyes trained on the branches. With a push he would test the strength of the branch before pressing on. Unlike Noctis who just kept climbing and climbing.

Ignis wasn't sure how far he had gotten and he refused to check. He notices that Noctis had stopped and that he was nearing the princes' level. And once he reached the equal branch level with the prince Ignis was shaking violently "C-Can we get down now Noct?"

Noctis sighs "Fine, who ever gets down first wins!" The prince says climbing down quickly. Yet for Ignis going down was just as scary as going up. He refused to look down for he knew he would get rooted to the spot.

The winds blow against him and he grips the tree trunk squeezing his eyes shut. His knees knocked against each other trembling and fear made his stomach flip. He felt like he was going to be sick as he trembles on the branch.

"C'mon Iggy climb down already and stop being a scaredy cat!"

The shout from Noctis causes Ignis to look down, the world spins violently and he sways a bit as he watches the prince climbing down with the amazing speed and swiftness as if he was part animal.

Ignis felt his stomach lurch and his sight blurs and doubles. He lifts his foot and begins to proceed to the next branch when several large birds appear out of nowhere. Their wings snapping against Ignis' face causing him to yelp and he felt his foot slip from underneath him. Before he could find his footing or grip the branch above him, he falls.

With a scream Ignis hits several branches on his way coming down, a hot pain shot up his arm and when he hit the ground the same pain could be felt in his left leg.

Pain floods Ignis' body as he lays like a tossed rag doll on the ground. His glasses cracked as they lay inches from his face.

When Noctis finally reaches him he let's out a laugh "Aww man, that looked painful." He jokes unaware of the severity of his _brothers'_ wounds.

But Ignis wasn't laughing he pushed himself up whimpering. Sitting, he sees the awkward bend of his arm and he touches the limb wincing. He knew it was broken, no big deal, he has had a broken arm before. He was calm, that is until he saw his leg.

His leg underneath the fabric of his trousers looked twisted and he could see long bumps in different areas of his leg.

He was slowly becoming aware of the pain coming from his leg. Tears began to make his eyes misty as he looks up at Noctis. The dark prince smiles at him but the corners of his mouth soon fall picking up on the atmosphere.

"You okay?"

Ignis shakes his head "N-Noct I think...I think my leg is broken." Tears brim in his eyes as he fists the sides of his trousers "But...I'm to scared to check."

Noctis found it funny how Ignis never hesitates to check if he was alright but when it came to himself the young advisor was shy and often brushing things off.

"Okay. Lemme see." The prince says kneeling down. He saw the way the leg laid and bent but he knew he'd have to roll up pants leg for better evaluation.

"Okay uh, I know you're not gonna like this but I'm gonna have to move your leg and roll up you pants leg." Noctis says earning a small nod from Ignis.

Taking a deep breath Noctis moves Ignis leg in front of him setting it by the other, the action causing the older boy to scream in agony.

Noctis apologizes as he begins to slowly roll up the redding trousers.

The prince bites down on his jaw as color leaves his cheeks. The limb had a few gashes and the bones were poking out in two different places. As the middle was bent making an L shape.

"Is it bad?" Ignis asks not wanting to look at the damage.

"Uh...well...it could be worse." The prince says causing Ignis to look at the limb.

Ignis pales at the sight as fat tears collect and leave his eyes as the pain went from zero to one hundred in matter of seconds. Ignis wails as tears continue to roll down his cheeks.

Noctis felt horrible. He didn't think Ignis would have ended up hurt during their game. No. His game, he forced Ignis up the tree without physically shoving him up or verbally threatening him to go up.

Just by him going up the tree he sent Ignis to follow. Noctis frowns shaking his head, focusing on the task at hand. Noctis knew he had to get Ignis to a doctor. He didn't have a phone to call his dad, and the castle was to far away to run to, not to mention he couldn't leave Ignis.

He turns to the still crying boy and crouched down with his back to him "Iggy get on my back." Noctis says nearly demanding the other. But Ignis stayed where he was "B-But I'm to heavy...and your own legs."

"My legs are fine, I'm worried about you. Now get on!"

Ignis whimpers as he moves using his good limbs to get onto the back of the prince. Ignis was heavy but it wasn't anything Noctis couldn't handle. Adjusting his hold on Ignis he began making his way towards the hospital.

The walk was mostly silent saved for the cries and sniffles from Ignis. And at the halfway mark Noctis felt like his newly healed legs were going to snap. Every step sending a burning pain up them as he forced himself to keep going. His legs felt stiff and sore and all he wanted to do was to sit down and give up.

When they arrived at the hospital Noctis' head was pounding. He felt sick to his stomach and light headed and was grateful for the observant eyes of the nurses who whisk away Ignis for treatment.

With the care of his friend in the hands of doctors Noctis sits down, his legs tingling and pricked as he tries to relax. He wasn't looking forward to the lecture they were in for.

He sighs and stands up his legs feeling like jelly and screams at him to sit down. He walks up to the receptionist asking for the phone.

He calls the king telling him he's at the hospital and that he needed him to come get him. Only after hanging up and sitting back down does he realize that he should've phrased his words better.

The king storms into the hospital his movements quick as he looks around the waiting room. Only to find the prince sleeping in one of the many chairs.

Sighing the king approaches his son gently waking him up "Dad?" He asks sleepily "Is Ignis okay?" He asks.

The question throws Regis for a loop and he looks down at his son "I don't know...why? Is he here?" He asks his son causing Noctis to nod "Daddy. Ignis had go-"

"Your majesty." A nurse calls walking up to the twosome making Regis turn "Yes? How is he?" He asks softly.

"Your young advisor is doing well. His arm and leg is broken. His leg required surgery but he's now resting up in recovery." The nurse says checking the clipboard in his arms.

"Can we see him?" Noctis asks looking up worried "Of course young prince. But remember to let him sleep if he isn't awake." He adds leading them to the room.

Arriving in the room they found Ignis sound a sleep, his leg in a bright green cast which was suspended in the air by a sling hanging from the ceiling.

Noctis looks at him sadly for a moment before walking up to his bedside. He reaches into his pants pocket pulling out a small figure. Placing his mini Carbuncle figuring on Ignis' chest he pats Ignis' arm. With a small sigh escaping him he turns his attention to his father "Dad I'm sorry. It's my fault Ignis is in here...you are going to be upset but we went to the school to play. I had climbed up this really tall tree...Ignis told me not to go up but I did any way." Noctis pauses looking at his closest friend "I had gotten stuck so he went after me...he helped me get down but doing so he fell." He says lying about the last part.

He wasn't sure what his dad would do if he learns Ignis 'okayed' the game by going up too.

"Please dad, don't be mad at him." Noctis begs.

Regis smiles softly collecting his son into a hug "Why would I be mad? He was helping you. Besides I'm more impressed with how you handled the aftermath." Regis says softly.

Noctis shakes his head "Don't be. Iggy did the same thing remember?"

Regis laughs as he looks towards the unconscious boy "Of course he did."

* * *

The rain was coming down hard by the buckets as lightening streaks across the sky followed by the deep bellow of thunder. The winds howl as the storm slashes at the trees and makes the leaves dance violently.

However as chaotic as the storm was outside another chaotic storm was brewing within in the castle.

"Ignis! Ignis where are you?"

The frantic cries of Mr. Scientia echoes through the castle walls as he tears down the hall. Many of the maids aid in the search along with Gladiolus, Clarus, and Regis.

"Maybe he's at Nocts' apartment." Gladiolus says stopping to catch his breath as he looks at the frantic uncle. The aging man nods "Yes, of course. He must've headed there only to be trapped by the storm. Certainly Noctis wouldn't him go home in weather like this."

Noctis drove down the road making his way to the castle. Ignis hadn't arrived at the flat and he was worried, his fear worsened when he had stopped by the apartment of his advisor only to find it without it's renter.

Noctis figured he was working overtime and wanted to check on him. He knew Ignis often would push himself pass his limit and like he does for him, Noctis makes sure he's sleeping and getting meals.

The prince turns onto another road, this one leading to a park and when the headlights of his car lights up a figure sitting on one of the swings on the swing set his heart drops.

"Is that Ignis?" He whispers. Stopping the car and climbs out. As he approaches the other he could make out the tall fit figure to be none other than Ignis.

The bespectacled young man was drenched to the bone and Noctis knew that Ignis will inevitably end up sick. "Ignis what are you doing out here?" He asks tearing off his jacket and draping it over the other who was shaking violently.

"I...I had to get out of the castle." He admits already sniffing "I can't go back...not tonight."

"Well why didn't you go home?" Noctis asks and Ignis only pulls the jacket closer onto himself "I didn't want to be there." He says softly.

"Well, you should've come to my place." Noctis says in a scolding tone.

Ignis looks away his face displaying discomfort "I didn't want to bother you." He says through a heavy pant.

Noctis looks amused "When are you not bothering me?" He teases as he helps Ignis to his feet.

"Come on back to my place, you can shower and you can spend the night." Noctis says softly.

That did sound good to Ignis and he was looking forward to getting out of the wet clothes he was in. Nodding he follows Noctis into the car and they return to the princes' apartment.

Noctis laid out pajamas for Ignis who was currently showering. The prince, as he waited for his friend begins to make them some Cup Noodle to warm Ignis up with not to mention he figured Ignis hadn't eaten yet.

But something bothered the prince, why was Ignis outside in the rain? Someone as level headed as him would never do such a thing. His thoughts broke when he saw Ignis emerge with a towel around his waist and his hair in his face.

"Are these for me?" He asks pointing to the messy pile of clothes on the table. Noctis nods "Yeah, I even tosses in some boxers...when you're ready dinner will be waiting." Noctis says turning off the stove.

When Ignis returned dressed, he seemed shy and in some sort of pain. He wasn't talking about meetings, or the upcoming events. He was just sitting quietly on the couch rubbing his left side absent mindedly.

Noctis was about to joke about his off demeanor when Ignis grimaces and falls over on to his right side gritting his teeth.

"Ignis!? Are you okay?" The prince asks rushing up to his friend his eyes ghosting over him trying to find the source of pain.

"I...ngh." Ignis croaks as his eyes shut against the throbbing ache. Seeing that Ignis was in pain, and how he was holding his left side. Noctis knew whatever it was was spawning from there. He pushes Ignis' hands away ignoring the desperate pleas coming from him. The prince lifts the shirt only to see a big black and blue bruise forming on his advisors' thigh.

Anger bubbled up inside Noctis as he looks up at Ignis, who looks ashamed.

"Ignis...who did this to you?"

Ignis kept quiet.

"Iggy!"

The advisor bit his lip before sighing "Answer me this Noct. If you could would you want to have someone else as your advisor?" He asks softly "Would you say that I can't handle my job? That I'm ill fitted to guide you? That..." Ignis felt his throat tighten and he stops talking before he loses control over his emotions.

Those words didn't fit Ignis. And Noctis knew immediately who had hit him.

"Tell me was it Alabaster?" Noctis growls. Ignis lowers his gaze and nods "It was. I had tripped...taking advantage of my position he kicked me repeatedly say things like I mentioned earlier." Ignis says softly. "I tried to fight him off...but."

"Where was my dad? Why wasn't there anyone to stop him?" Noctis asks his question coming out more as a demand.

 _'Why wasn't I there!?'_

"It was during a break. I..." Ignis pauses swallowing the humiliation and his beating as he does his best to advert his gaze.

Noctis was furious. He stands up and gathers his keys from the table. With the intention of going to the castle. He heads for the door sending Ignis after him "Noct, you must think rationally. This is nothing. All in time I'll heal...please."

But Noctis wasn't having it "I'm thinking as rationally as I'm going to get. I can't sit back and let some prune make you question yourself Iggy. I wouldn't pick anyone else but you. You're my _brother_ and I swear if there is something I could to make this mark on your body go away I would." Growls the prince.

"I'm sick of it. This old man was always bullying you, even when you were a little kid he was picking on you." Noctis says causing Ignis to shuffle uncomfortably "I remember times when we would be playing, we're both laughing and out of nowhere you suddenly burst into tears whenever _he_ came by."

Ignis looks away teary-eyed "I couldn't do anything back then. But now I will make him pay, he'll pay for all the pain he's caused you, for all the tears he made you shed." Noctis growls "He will regret ever harming you."

Ignis takes off his glasses and wipes at his eyes trying to wipe at his stubborn tears "Why go through this Noct? I'm just someone who is here to teach and guide you...I'm just...I'm no-"

"If you say 'you're nothing special' I'm gonna toss out all your Ebony, and ban you from ever getting it again." Noctis snaps "Maybe to you you're nothing special. But Iggy. You're not just my advisor, heck I don't even see as that. To me your just my super bossy brother, to me you're my family. And I'm not gonna stand by and let this go on." Noctis snaps as the water in Ignis's eyes continue to gather before sending a single tear down his cheek.

Noctis begins to turn around with the attention to head out once more when he was stopped by Ignis yet again. The raven haired prince turns around only to end up in a tight hug.

Neither say anything as he returns the hug, both comfortable in the silence amongst them. They never needed words to convey how much they cared about each other.

The king often jokes about them having that _twin power._

They pull away and after getting Ignis settled on the couch along with everything he'd need for his bruise, the prince makes his way to the castle. Wishing he could control the thunder and lightening outside to strike down the man who hurt Ignis.

* * *

 _Also Alabaster was created on accident...his sole reason for living is to make Ignis's suffer...I'm so sorry Ignis! So go ahead and hate this guy all you want...in the words of Noctis 'I know I sure do.'_


	2. Bonus

The sun was barely in the sky when the train comes to a halt in Cartanica. The whistle of the steam engine muffled by the walls of the sleeping car, yet was still loud enough to wake those who were light sleepers.

Noctis, despite not being a light sleeper, stirs and opens his eyes. His mood was dark, his body felt stiff and like a wet towel was draped over his shouders weighing him down. He sits up blinking against the dark haze that seemed to settle in his eyes after Altissia.

With a sigh he climbs down from the top bunk bed and moves to the bunk which Ingis and Prompto slept in.

Ignis was still fast asleep and Noctis knew he wasn't comfortable in the small bed. He didn't even fit in it properly. He has his right leg out of the bed and the left was bent. Noctis watches him for a bit trying to gather the courage, strength, and energy to wake and deal with Ignis.

Taking a deep breath he leans forward gently shaking Ignis awake "Ignis come on. Get up." He says trying to sound gentle. Ignis whimpers a bit opening his eyes only to close them again.

"Careful. Don't sit up to fast...actually. Keep your head down until you're all the way out." He says placing a hand on Ignis' back as he eases him from the bed.

Once he was standing Noctis hands him his cane and begins to collect fresh clothing for Ignis along with the medicine for his eye. With everything in tote the king leads his friend to the train car with the toilets and showers.

:/

Noctis sat with Ignis, who was eating a pretty lousy breakfast. Consisting of luke-warm flavorless eggs, dry toast, and a can of Ebony. The coffee was a pain to find for Noctis but the smile it put on Ignis' face to hear he had his favorite drink again made it worth it.

Noctis watches as Ignis lifts up a small packet of peach jam "It's one of those square packs...the lip is on far left corner...you want me to open it?" Noctis asks repressing a sigh.

Ignis shakes his head as he opens the jam and dips his toast into it. Noctis didn't say anything leaving Ignis to think he had left.

However when he feels eyes on him Ignis lifts his head turning to the direction of where he believes the feeling is coming from. "Noct? Is that you?" He asks his voice full of uncertainty.

"Yeah."

"I thought you left."

"Sorry..."

"It's alright. Though, tell me is something the matter? Is there anything that I-er perhaps Prompto or Gladiolus can help with?" Ignis asks in a soft tone.

"No. I was just- nevermind." Noctis says looking away.

Ignis looks saddened, ever since the events of Altissia everyone has treated him differently, at least that's how it felt. Ignis sighs "Noct. I lost my sight not my brain. I'm still fully capable of helping you." Ignis hated the desperation that slips into his voice "Me losing my sight shouldn't change the fact I can still help." Ignis says sounding defeated.

 _'Yeah but not in the way we need.'_ thought Noctis staring at the scar on Ignis' face.

Noctis sighs running his hands through his hair before standing up causing Ignis to grab his cane when he hears the seat creak and heavy boots thump on the floor. "Are we leaving?" He asks Noctis who nods and cussed softly forgetting Ignis couldn't see it "Yeah. But you can stay here if you want to finish your breakfast."

Ignis snorts out of amusement "I'd rather not finish that abysmal excuse for food. I have no doubt in my mind that Umbra could create something far more edible." Ignis says as he follows Noctis out of the car.

The thought of the dog making meals was amusing but Noctis didn't have the heart to laugh nor the energy.

He simply walked along side Ignis for a moment as he sank into the memories of what he had left of Luna. The deepening sadness bubbles as he hated that her final moments were most likely painful. She didn't deserve to die that way.

He hated it so much. All those years with her were now nothing more than memories.

He didn't realize it not until he no longer heard the scraping of the cane against the sidewalk and a very angry shout reached his ears, did he realize that Ignis was no longer with him.

He spins around realizing he accidentally left Ignis behind and that he must have picked up speed while lost in thought. It hurt to see Ignis trying to figure which of the many footsteps belonged to Noctis.

He looked flustered. Noctis sighs realizing that this was going to be problem for him and the others.

He knew deep down that he couldn't bring Ignis with them. He couldn't see and he didn't want the man stumbling off into a trap or straight into danger. Or even worse right off the edge of a cliff.

He sighs knowing that they may need to go all the way back to Altissia and have Monica or Cor come pick up Ignis.

He hears Ignis apologize which brings him out of his thoughts once more this time what he sees fills him with rage. A much bigger guy, near the size of Gladiolus with less muscles had Ignis by the shirt.

The bigger male shakes Ignis before throwing him to the ground. Seeing Ignis thrown and being picked on was Noctis' breaking point.

Fueled by blind rage, the prince warps in front of Ignis catching the fist that the bigger man was about to throw at the advisor.

"Must feel like a big man picking on someone who clearly has the disadvantage. You think you're cool picking on a blind man." Noctis growls.

The people who had gathered to defend Ignis had helped him to his feet dusting him off as someone handed him his cane. Ignis thanks them he makes a move to grab Noctis' shoulder but quickly decides against it. He didn't know exactly where Noctis was and he didn't want to embarrass himself further grabbing someone he didn't know.

"Noct, please it wa-" Ignis starts to say before he hears something heavy make contact with the train car "Will you shut up Ignis!? There is no way that you bumping into this...this..." Noctis growls as he slams the guy against the car once more "He is the one that should be apologizing not you! He ran into you knowing you can't see!"

Ignis falls silent.

The bigger guy simply laughs "You think a small fry like yourself can take me on? You got some nerve. I'll teach you to mess with me!" The larger male reached for Noctis who allows himself to be grabbed. The bigger man aims a blow to his face but his fist was caught.

Noctis gripped the mans' fist and placed his other hand on the mans' torso and heaves him up and tosses the man on the ground knocking the air out of him. A move he learned from Gladiolus and had used it on him many times.

"Oh come on, I wasn't gonna hurt him. Just was gonna teach the useless punk a few moves."

Noctis summons a sword, who was this guy to call Ignis useless?

"Die!" Noctis growls as his eyes go from a soft blue to a reddish pink. Thunder crackles overhead and the massive man begins to beg for forgiveness.

Noctis didn't hear him his ears were ringing and he only wanted this man who hurt Ignis to pay with his life.

Noctis was suddenly yanked to the side. Still blinded in his haze rage he didn't recognize the voice that followed. Acting through his rage, he hit the newcomer.

This time a deep gruff voice snaps Noctis out of his trance. He looks up and sees Prompto helping Ignis to his feet. His heart tightens when he sees the blood trickling from the advisors' nose.

"Ignis, I'm so sorry." Noctis says approaching Ignis only to stopped by Gladiolus "Don't you dare touch him." He growls.

"Prompto go get him cleaned up." Gladiolus orders.

Leading Ignis away Noctis looks at him apologetically.

* * *

Those two simple words.

 _'Noct's back.'_

Words he has heard so many times in his lifetime. Words that hardly had any affect on him at all suddenly filled Ignis with so many emotions that he wasn't sure which one to express first.

Should he shout happily? Should he be angry? Should he laugh?

So many emotions. And one little ol' him.

Prompto was the one to fetch from the small home they shared. Ignis was straightening up the best he could when Prompto bursts into the door with a big smile on his face "Iggy! Iggy! Dude you'll never believe this."

"What is it?" Ignis asks.

"Talcott is bringing Noct! Noct's back dude!"

Ignis felt his throat tighten as he drops the couch pillow he was holding. His words stuck in his throat as he struggles to figure out what to say.

"Dude. C'mon, let's go see him!"

Ignis feels Prompto grab his hand before moving his gloved hand to his back, leading him to where the King is. For a moment Ignis felt like he was in his twenties again when he was first blinded and lead by the best seeing eye dog one could ask for.

Ignis doesn't know how long they walked but the familiar smells of motor oil and the intense brightness that gives some light to his sightless eyes tells him he's at Hammerhead Garage.

"C'mon Iggy...oh! The truck, he's here! He's here!" Prompto squeals as he pushes Ignis forward. The advisor felt his stomach flip as he begins shake out what? It couldn't be fear...could it? But why should he be afraid of the king?

They were friends, no brothers.

"What if he doesn't recognize us?" Ignis asks feeling childish. But Prompto only laughs "Dude we gotta worry about not recognizing him." The blonde laughs.

Ignis chuckles softly as he finally comes to a stop. And a familiar voice reaches his ears.

"Guys...its been a while."

Noctis was back.

But the small meal, the small talk that moved them all to tears, the terrifying yet terrific battles they endured leading up to this moment seemed to have gone too fast.

And now as the four of them stood at the bottom of staircase, before their king. Like ten years ago where their journey began.

Now as King Noctis stood before them, addressing them each. Ignis couldn't help but tremble, he told himself it was because of the chilling rain.

He hears what Noctis was saying but his mind was elsewhere. He thought back to all the moments he and Noctis spent together.

All the games they played, the stories they shared, the outrageous adventures that Noctis took him on. Of course they had their moments where they wouldn't get along all the time but he never recalls a moment where he or Noctis told each other that they hated each other.

"Ignis."

Ignis couldn't, he didnt have the heart to _look_ at Noctis. He let's out a shuddering breath as tears well up in his eyes, he was never more grateful for his dark visor.

He didn't hear what Noctis had said about him, his mind was swirling with flashbacks and each one hurt. Each one sent a crippling pang to his heart, and it made it harder to breathe.

"Walk tall...my friends."

Noctis turns to walk up the massive stairs when he feels something grab his arm. He turns around only to see Ignis standing before him. His head was lowered, his shoulders trembling, and a soft choking sound escapes him.

Noctis smiles softly as he faces Ignis completely "It's going to be okay." He says pulling Ignis into a hug.

Ignis pulls off his visor and buries his face into Noctis' shoulder, tears stream down his face as he gasps against the other. The words he wants to say sticking in his throat.

Noctis doesn't shush him, he knows that he's hurting and that he was going to lose not just his king but a brother.

More arms loop around Ignis and Noctis, Gladiolus and Prompto joined the embrace causing Ignis to weep harder.

"Apologies..." Ignis sobs his breathing quicker "It's just...I...I don't know what I'm trying to say. There's just so much I want to get off my chest...but..." His voice was wet as it broke throughout the sentence.

"Iggy, I remember reading somewhere that tears...tears are the words your heart needs to express. It's okay if you can't get all the words out. We know what you're trying to say just by you crying."

Ignis looks up, his blind eyes appear to glow blue in the dark moonlight landscape. He shakes his head unsure of what else to do as he grips Noctis cloak tighter.

Once they separate Ignis is still in tears his visor back in place as Noctis' footsteps slowly fade only to be replaced by the roars of emerging daemons.

Summoning his daggers Ignis follows his friends into battle.


End file.
